


Bellarke prompt requests

by Bellarke_Haleb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Haleb/pseuds/Bellarke_Haleb
Summary: I am currently taking bellarke prompt requests because I want to get back to writing super bad but writer’s block is kicking my ass.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	Bellarke prompt requests

I once saw someone else do this and I wanted to give it a shot. If you have a request for a bellarke fic that you have always wanted to read or just something random (that I can hopefully turn into a bellarke fic) Im down. 

I am not down for writing any incest, rape, or non-con stories. 

However, I am down for smut (even thought I’ve never written it, I’d like to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance if you guys actually do request.


End file.
